


The Perfect... Dog?

by CrackheadMossMan



Series: HLVRAI Mermaid AU [5]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Dogs, Fluff, Sunkist is a cuvier’s beaked whale btw, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, mermaid au, the science team meets Sunkist, this is just a short Drabble I did from tumblr and edited it a little lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackheadMossMan/pseuds/CrackheadMossMan
Summary: Tommy drags Gordon along, rambling about something new and bizarre that they had found.Gordon did not expect a dog 2,000 fucking meters deep in the ocean.
Series: HLVRAI Mermaid AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 253





	The Perfect... Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short I just wanted to post this lol

Gordon felt his wrist get pulled by a  _ very  _ ecstatic Tommy. The only explanation the colossal squid had given him about what he was taking him to was that “ev-- everybody is-is- is already there, Mr. Freeman!” and “wait until you s-see! it’s something n-new!” Gordon was curious, but something else was biting away at the curiosity. Anxiety. He couldn’t help but be anxious about something new. He wondered just how  _ bizarre  _ it would have to be to attract the attention of everybody else in the school, especially since the sirens had lived in the deep for their whole lives (aside from Tommy and G-Man). Gordon’s nervous thoughts started to slow as Tommy did, his quick swimming slowing to a mere hover in the dark water as the school came into view.

“I-I got Mr. Freeman!” Tommy happily hummed, as Gordon started to hear the school muttering and talking about whatever they had found. A few of them looked back and smiled, but most of them were still taken aback by the… whale? It looked like a whale, it was difficult to see since Gordon and Tommy were behind the school, and Gordon could only see part of a thick brown tail with speckled tan dots. The moray eel could hear his heart rate quicken when he saw G-Man (what the fuck was he doing here-) tilt his head and look  _ back  _ at him, and Gordon could almost feel the tightening and  _ sharp  _ tentacles wrapping around him tightly again. Thankfully, the colossal squid only narrowed his eyes and scoffed, looking back towards the whale instead. Gordon breathed a sigh of relief. 

“about uh… about fuckin time, feetman,” Benrey muttered, quickly swimming away from the others (who were still talking about the whale), grabbing Gordon’s remaining hand, and then dragging him to the rest of the school with Tommy splitting off from the two to go next to Darnold and G-Man. The oarfish noticed the squid, and held Gordon a little tighter protectively, and dragged the moray over to the rest of the school, who were all kind of just hovering and talking still, extremely confused. They weren’t tense, thankfully, but as he observed their body language Gordon could tell they were ready just in case it tried to attack. 

Then Gordon heard it. 

_ Boof! _

D-

Did he just hear a fucking dog? 

Gordon quickly swam around Coomer and Bubby, now being the one to drag Benrey and spotting th- holy fuck it is a dog. ...Kind of. Not really? Gordon blinked, observing the “dog” from a distance, like everybody else. “What the hell…” He muttered under his breath. It looked like a golden-retriever, or at least the front half. And it wasn’t just dog sized… it was  _ big _ . The head was a little under the size of Coomer. The patterns and colors on the golden retriever looked slightly… off and the bottom half was the small part he saw earlier. The scientific side of Gordon wondered how this was even possible, while the other side was begging to pet the dog. Gordon noticed how the dog looked nervous, and even kind of scared, and Gordon felt bad for the thing. 

The moray eel sighed, before swimming a little closer to it. The dog whined, and backed up a little bit, head low and dolphin tail tucked underneath it’s stomach. “Gordon, what the fuck are you doing?” He heard Bubby ask, but the moray didn’t bother to answer. Gordon lifted out his hand for the weird dog to smell, and waited. “Hey… it’s okay,” Gordon said in a softer more high pitched voice, focusing all his attention on the dog currently sniffing his hand. He didn’t bother to look back at his school most likely confused and surprised faces, and laughed when the dog licked his hand. “Good girl!” Gordon said in a more cheerful tone, his voice much more higher-pitched, and started to scratch the dog’s ears. The dog barked joyfully, leaning into Gordon’s scratches, before swimming much closer to him and licking him in the face. “bro, what the fuck?” Gordon heard Benrey laugh, and when Gordon turned to him (still scratching the dog under the ear) he was met with everyone in the school looking  _ extremely  _ confused.

“...What?” Gordon chuckled, turning back to the dog and starting to scratch her back. “She’s a dog, they like this- actually- Tommy come here,” Gordon explained, looking over to Tommy and motioning him with his right arm for the squid to come closer. Tommy looked nervous, but nodded, anxiously and slowly swimming over to Gordon and the dog. 

“Let her smell your hand like I did. If she likes you, she’ll lick it and you can pet her,” Gordon continued to explain, watching as Tommy nervously did as he said. The dog gave a few sniffs to the squid’s trembling hand, before giving it a gentle lick. Gordon had never seen a face brighten as quick as Tommy’s just had, and the squid didn’t hesitate to start petting the dog on the side of her face. Tommy started to laugh as he pet the happy golden retriever, and Gordon turned to others. “Anybody else want to pet her?” Gordon asked, and they all looked unsure and didn’t answer, aside from Bubby who just crossed his arms and muttered, “Fuck no.” Gordon shrugged and turned back to Tommy who was basically hugging the giant dog at this point.

“They like when you talk in a high-pitched voice like this and they love when you tell them what a good girl they are!” Gordon said, scratching the back of the dog’s neck and making his voice higher-pitched and talking in baby voice. Tommy nodded, running his hands along the dog’s back and starting to call her a good girl in the higher pitched voice.

“Oh we should name her! Dogs love names!” Gordon excitedly said, taking his hands off the massive dog to flap them excitedly, and turning to Tommy who took a moment to think.

“Sunkist!! Her name is Sunkist!” The squid happily hummed, before excitedly booping Sunkist’s nose who quietly  _ awoof _ ed in response. Gordon laughed, before starting to scratch her neck a little more, but stopped when he felt something. Leather? Gordon paused, before pushing away a little bit of Sunkist’s fur and seeing a dark gray collar.

“What the hell?” Gordon mumbled to himself, getting the attention of Tommy. 

“What- wh- what’s wrong?” He nervously asked, watching as Gordon shifted the collar around until he reached the name tag. It was black, with the words “ _ K9-TEST-1”  _ embedded in the metal of the name tag in orange _.  _ Gordon squinted, and turned around the tag, and froze when he saw the orange symbol of Black Mesa that had been burned into his mind. 


End file.
